


Don't Deserve You

by Gingerness



Series: Pepperony Week 2017 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Wedding, he's only soft with pepper, pepper potts is the most beautiful bride ever, softie!tony stark, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerness/pseuds/Gingerness
Summary: Tony always thought he didn’t deserve her. Pepper never agreed with that; she’s always been determined to prove him wrong.





	Don't Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of Pepperony Week: quote/lyrics. So this piece got inspired by the song "Don't deserve you" by Plumb (to be more precisely, this vide: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ohuFU2vrJM ). The song is absolutely perfect for them and I don't think I need to say a lot more about it.

“Calm down, Pepper. Tony’s waiting outside and everything’s fine. The ceremony will start soon.” Christine tried her best to keep Pepper as calm as possible but the strawberry blonde had grown to be a nervous mess. All those weeks before, Pepper had been her usual calm and patient self, but the closer they got to the actual ceremony the more nervous she got. It had been the main reason why Christine had asked Natasha for help.

“I wonder if this is what dealing with Stark on a daily basis feels like.”

“Natasha!”

“I’m kidding.”

“This isn’t the right moment for jokes.” Christine rolled her eyes, pointing at Pepper who was looking at the mirror.

Blue eyes looked herself up and down, still amazed by her stunning appearance and curious about what Tony would think. Her hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders, only the veil decorating her flaming hair. Her dress was absolutely beautiful. Unlike her usually subtle choice, this dress was the opposite subtle. Ivory in color, just a tone darker than her skin, the skirt was covered in light tulle that was decorated with delicate diamonds in floral shape. While the top was plain and only had light drapes on it and no straps, it still looked very elegant.

Only when the door opened and a new voice filled the room, she teared her gaze away to see her father standing in the door. His face told her more than any words could have done and that alone brought a smile to her face.

“Ready, princess?”

After a small nod, Natasha and Christine were the first ones to leave the room, making their way down the aisle.

This was her moment.

Pepper couldn’t focus on her father’s words, only thinking about the man she was about to marry. On her father’s arm, she walked out, down the aisle. People were looking at her, amazed by her beauty but she only had eyes for the man at the end of the aisle. She saw him first.

Tony was speechless. He knew Pepper was the most beautiful woman he had eyes laid his eyes on, but seeing her in her dress he thought she couldn’t be real. Rhodey gave him a light nudge, pulling him out of his trance but he never averted his eyes from the woman who was about to become his wife.

Her father gave her a small kiss to the temple before placing her hand in Tony’s, welcoming him to the family. She had never seen him this proud before. But the tiny smirk on his face told her he was about to say something.

“You’re missing your heels, Ms. Potts.”

“This is a special occasion, Mr. Stark.”

Because for once she was visibly shorter than he was while others were watching them. It wasn’t much of a difference, yet enough to be visible.

“You look beautiful, Pepper.”

With a faint blush on her cheeks, she lowered her gaze for a moment before looking up again. “Will that be all Mr. Stark?”

“That will be all, Ms. Potts.” Because this would be the last moment she’d be Miss Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts.

Most of the ceremony went by quickly, neither Tony nor Pepper could recall everything the priest said. Only when it was time for their vows, both of them paid full attention, turning towards each other. Pepper was to go first.

“I never wanted to be that woman who falls in love with her boss. Our first meeting was anything but normal, I am still sorry I threatened Happy with pepper spray.” The guests shared a laugh. “But I am happy where it led me. Everyone one knows the great Tony Stark, his reputation. Everyone thinks they know you, but they don’t. They don’t know the caring, selfless man that I got to know. You allowed me to see another side of you and that is why I knew it would be worth it to stay with you. You’re a good man, honorable, and I don’t think I could ever find a man more perfect for me. You’re a challenge, the greatest one I will ever have to face. I love you, Tony Stark, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side.”

Tears had started to build up in her eyes during her vow but Pepper didn’t care. She loved this man with every fiber of her being and he deserved to know about it. Tony seemed a little speechless but happy nonetheless. When it was his turn, he needed a moment before he began.

“I know I’m not an easy person to work for. Let alone to live with. I knew you were special from the first moment I heard you outside my office and I wasn’t disappointed. All these years you’ve taken such good care of me. You’ve been there for me when other’s would have turned around and ran as fastest as they could. You never let me down, you never give up. You, Virginia Potts, are an extraordinary woman. I, probably like everyone else, know that you deserve so much better than me, but I promise you to love you every day. I’ll care for you as you did for me, I will try to never make you cry. I promise to never intentionally hurt you. You once gave me the proof that I have a heart. I say, _you_ are the proof that I have one. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side.”

Both of them were incredibly emotional by this point, they only heard the important part of the priest’s speech, saying ‘ _I do_ ’ and sharing their kiss when it was time for them. They didn’t care about the guests, all that mattered was them and their kiss. _Mr. and Mrs. Stark_ , how wonderful that sounded.

**You're the first face that I see**  
**And the last thing I think about**  
 **You're the reason that I'm alive**  
 **You're what I can't live without**  
 **You're what I can't live without**

**You never give up**   
**When I'm falling apart**   
**Your arms are always open wide**   
**And you're quick to forgive**   
**When I make a mistake**   
**You love me in the blink of an eye**

**I don't deserve your love**  
**But you give it to me anyway**  
 **Can't get enough**  
 **You're everything I need**  
 **And when I walk away**  
 **You take off running and come right after me**  
 **It's what you do**  
 **And I don't deserve you**

Finally at their party, they waited until all their guests had arrived before it was time for their dance. The first dance as a married couple, Tony had told himself he would make it special, unlike the first time they ever danced. His hand on her back (he was almost disappointed to not feel her skin), he pulled her flush against him, leaving little space between them. Pepper didn’t mind at all. She herself had her arm wrapped around him, smiling up at him when they started to dance.

“Are you happy, Mrs. Stark?”

“Very, Mr. Stark. I couldn’t be any happier than I am right now.”

For a moment, he pressed his forehead against hers, stealing a tender kiss from her. They danced in silent for a while, Pepper eventually rested her head on his shoulder, but at one point, Tony had to break the silence again.

“Ever since Afghanistan, I tried to be better man because of you. You were the one thought that kept me alive, Pepper. There was so much I needed to tell you, I wanted to apologize as well. I’m giving you a hard time, right?”

“Not at all. I loved working for you, and I love sharing my life with you. I meant it when I said you are a good man. You deserve love just as everyone else does.”

Sometimes, he was still afraid that this was all just a dream. That this wonderful woman by his side would disappear as soon as he blinked. He knew he made a lot of mistakes in his life, but Pepper had always seemed to make them seem less fatal. Whatever he did to deserve her, Tony was incredibly grateful to have her.

“I promise I will try to be the best husband possible. You deserve it. You only deserve the best, Pep.”

Few people might have ever gotten to see this soft side of Tony and Pepper was more than fine with keeping it just between the two of them. Leaning up, she claimed his lips in another kiss to show him just how much his words meant to her.

Throughout all these years she had always been there for him, doing whatever he asked her to and taking care of everything. If he messed up, she had been right behind him to take care of it. If he needed someone to share his burden with, Pepper had offered her shoulder.

Pepper was everything he needed and wanted.

**You're the light inside my eyes**  
**You give me a reason to keep try**  
 **You give me more than I could dream**  
 **And you bring me to my knees**  
 **You bring me to my knees**  
 **Your heart is gold and how am I the one**  
 **That you've chosen to love**  
 **I still can't believe that you're right next to me**  
 **After all that I've done**

**I don't deserve your love**   
**But you give it to me anyway**   
**Can't get enough**   
**You're everything I need**   
**And when I walk away**   
**You take off running and come right after me**   
**It's what you do**   
**And I don't deserve you**

Later that night they were sitting at their table, watching their friends dance and enjoying the celebration as much as they did. They had adjusted their positions, Pepper cuddled up next to him with her head on his shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around her. A position they usually just shared with each other at home.

“Thank you for making my life so much more interesting, Tony.”

“It’s the least I can do. You give me more than I could ever ask for.”

It seemed to have triggered something in Pepper as she sat up some more, turning her head to look at her husband. He gave her a slightly confused look as she did and waited her for her speak.

“There’s another thing I need to _give_ you.”

A present? Tony tried to think of something that she could possibly give him in this very moment. After all, there were no presents next to them, let alone somewhere Pepper could have hidden it.

Chewing on her lower lip, she placed a hand on her stomach before speaking up again.

“We won’t be alone for long. You never _asked_ for it, even though we’ve talked about it, but you’re going to be a Dad.”

Of course she had already thought about the different reactions this could bring out in him, but in the end, she had been convinced that he would love this confession.

The shock on his face was soon replaced by a wide smile.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“Like, with a baby?”

“No, with a gremlin! Of course, with a baby!”

Pepper started to laugh but was interrupted by his lips on hers. He pulled her even closer than before, practically pulling her into his lap. Not that Tony cared much. The love of his life became his wife a few hours ago and now he found out he was going to be a father.

As soon as they parted again, he placed a hand on top of his, stroking the back of it and brushing her stomach. “I’ll be the best father possible, I promise. I don’t deserve you, Virginia Stark, but I love you more than anything.”

“Don’t say that. You deserve me more than anyone else. And I love you too.”

For the rest of their celebration, they spend their time alone, only occasionally talking to their guests. Back at home, they had their very own, special, celebration; more tender and passionate than ever before. Maybe, just maybe, he could believe that he truly deserved her.

**I don't deserve a chance like this**  
**I don't deserve a love that gives me everything**  
 **You're everything I want**

**I don't deserve your love**   
**But you give it to me anyway**   
**Can't get enough**   
**You're everything I need**   
**And when I walk away**   
**You take off running and come right after me**   
**It's what you do**   
**And I don't deserve you**   
**And I don't deserve you**


End file.
